


So, Fundy

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, No beta we die like I did because I wrote this fic because a person on discord was offering, Paradise Found, Rambly, and another friend and I got to BOTH get hugs, and now I feel lonely and want an actual hug, but they're brief, but we're actually like halfway across the world so they were just digital hugs, dream blames himself for what george did at the wedding but really it was george's fault, go right ahead and do so, hugs to whoever finished a piece of fwt fanfic first, mentions of what george did during the wedding video, so if you understandably want to avoid that because you're sick of it, why does existing work like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Dream writes a letter to Fundy that's never meant to be read.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	So, Fundy

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever realize you shared a work with the summary and the end notes in each other's places?? sorry bout that, it's fixed now

So, FundyI'm probably not going to send this letter. If you've gotten it, that's probably an accident, probably me forgetting to burn it or maybe I decide not to burn it, just to keep it in my desk so I can look back on it, and then someone found it and brought it to you because it is addressed, you know, to you.

I just want to say that there's a lot of things I should have said sooner. There's a lot of shit I should have done that I didn't, and it's probably too late to.

I shouldn't have let him pull me aside. I know, that was months ago! I should have apologized sooner. I didn't know what to do, not in the moment, and I was even less sure after it and I was lost and I didn't think he'd kiss me and I love you and I wish I could tell you that I love you but I don't know if you'll even forgive me but if I ask, ask if I can be let out of this hole that I've fallen to, is there a chance you'd let me get out or would that dig me deeper?

What if you've moved on already at this point? We haven't been in contact, like, at all. I don't know what's going on in your life, what if this just makes everything worse and you'd be happier if your eyes never read a word this letter has to say?

You're probably never going to read this anyways. I'm never going to send it, nor am I ever going to talk to you about anything in it.

So we're just stuck like this, aren't we? I don't have the courage to say anything, and I don't think you care, or if you do you probably don't want to. Isn't that funny, then, me writing a letter to someone, even though it doesn't make sense for them to want it?

That's. Wow. You know what? If you've moved on, that's for the best, that's really the good outcome here. Maybe I'm just being a coward, a nervous, guilty coward, but I can't see any other path being likely. So that's just it! I'll never send this letter and you'll never read it and that's the end of it all.

I don't think I'll do this again, this was more stressful than it was helpful. I'm sorry

For future's sake, this was written on January 10.

Dream stood up, picking up the letter in his hands. Did he burn it, or..? The small chance Fundy would see it someday could do so many things. He could bury it out in the fields by Fundy's place; It was out of sight, and unlikely to be found, but if anyone were to find it it would be him.

Did he want him to find it? He did, he really did, but that was only if things went well because he did an-

Shaking his head, he picked up his trident and started his trip to Fundy's place. Whether he found it or not, holding onto it wouldn't do anyone any good.

So he buried it outside of Fundy's not-secret base, and left as quickly as he had come.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on having a bit of love poetry or something like that but then my fingers went "Sorry, angst is the best route here" and I complied. hope it was enjoyable regardless.


End file.
